Khrelan Galagat
Khrelan Galagat is a benign female Eftievirus Pure Form who currently serves on board the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Bio Early Life Khrelan was born on Oscaris-7 in November 2013. Upon entering adulthood at the age of 10 days, she grew tired of her race's seclusion and left in a stolen spaceship. She decided to use her high intelligence to help the Gavalantari conquer the galaxy. The Other Side In December 2013, Khrelan was finally fed up with helping evil, and defected to warn others of their Stratagem. She first sought Jercy Packson, commander of the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], who was vacationing with his friends on Asir. Unfortunately, her ship crashed in the ocean, and was taken to Hollyatrok by the clandestine police force known as Section 13. She was studied by Ruceb Dammox and a team of Nidix researchers. Jercy soon arrived to inspect her, and upon learning of her bizarre nature, decided to help her foil Holly Short's plans. The Titan After joining the crew, Khrelan quickly befriended Zeela Vordav, Jercy's Siranian girlfriend (later wife). As time went on, Khrelan became less shy and more sociable thanks to Zeela. Another crewmember, Tnannet Divad, had a crush on her, but she didn't realize this until he killed himself to destroy the Paxos. Upon learniong of this, she was shocked and decided to avenge his death. She shifted into her rarely-seen "combat" form, and thanks to her extreme strength, busted down a Paxinium-Quantonium wall and allowed for the Paxos to surrender. After the ship returned to Epindol, Khrelan met her next-best friend in the form of Belati Adjo, a Makinoan colony from another dimension who'd been researched by humans. Although initially very irritable and preferring to use "we" instead of "I", their interactions helped change Belati for the better. Bloodlust After her former employers, the Gavalantari, were eliminated by the T'Rons, Khrelan was selected by Section 13 to infiltrate their new flagship, the Mammoth, along with Jercy. She successfully inilftrated and destroyed it with the help of a Rando'Moss'Iti named Herbert. Shortly thereafter, their escape pod crashed on the Nemletneg homeworld, where Jercy lost his hand. She was able to fashion a weapon to replace it as well as build a rudimentary shelter from the remains of the pod, and had the unfortunate duty to bear witness to Jercy's developing hatred for the natives. After she was rescued, her powers came into play when Jercy teamed up with his alternate-universe counterpart to destroy the Nemletneg Federation. Phase 1 of this plan required that she assume the form of Empress Zadra Seduca as a platform to weakening the Federation, which she did successfully. Physical Info Appearance In her default form, Khrelan resembles a feminine humanoid with a bloated right arm. However, she mostly assumes the form of a young red-haired Human woman. To date, she only has three known regularly-used forms: the aforementioned two plus a "stronger" version of the former for tough combat. She has also assumed the form of a T'Ron woman and Empress Seduca. Personality Although somewhat shy at first, Khrelan has started to warm to the other members of the crew, becoming very sociable. She also displays the stereotypical "nerd" personality, namely; a love for science, difficulty socializing, and an affinity for "geeky" things such as Star Trek, computer games, and sci-fi in general. Abilities Shapeshifting Because of her unique Eftievirus physiology, Khrelan can manipulate her body at the cellular level and assume the form of almost any macroscopic lifeform. However, this ability can severely deprive her of energy (and it startles most other lifeforms); therefore, she usually chooses not to perform it unless absolutely necessary. Durability Like all Eftievirus Pure Forms, Khrelan is extremely resilient in almost any environment. Some say she could survive an antimatter explosion with minimal damage. Unfortunately, she is NOT immune to lava, and has developed a heightened fear of it. This manifests itself mostly in panic attacks on visits to lava planets such as Naramat. Intelligence Khrelan is extremely intelligent. Her researchers believe this is because each cell in her body is actually a tiny brain, and these brains work together like a quantum computer. Personal Info Friendships Zeela Vordav The two girls quickly struck up a friendship after Khrelan joined the crew, and since then Khrelan and Zeela have been an inseparable pair. Indeed, Khrelan often credits Zeela for making her less introverted. Belati Adjo Even though the Eftievirus forced Belati into the SR dimension, "she" quickly learned to coexist with Khrelan. Eventually, mere tolerance became a great friendship. Hatred Ree Due to their commonalities, Khrelan became Hatred's only friend after the latter overcame her evil. In fact, it was Khrelan who suggested Hatred get married on her homeplanet of Oscaris-7. Jercy Packson Ever since Jercy helped Khrelan thwart the Gavalantari's plans, she has developed an immense respect for him, and advises him on courses of action. Trivia *She is the first new character created for STNL². *Khrelan shares many characteristics with Hatred from TIW, despite the latter being made first. This is probably because williezk developed the idea for Khrelan before Hatred was made by eme12. * Eme12 once suggested a plan that would've revealed Khrelan had a Paxo boyfriend when she was working with the Gavalantari, but williezk was against it. *Her name was generated with an online generator. **Eme12 loves saying her name out loud, especially to annoy people. Category:Omnivore Category:Titan Crew Category:Individuals Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Female Characters